escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
The Maze Runner
The Maze Runner (titulado El corredor del laberinto en España y Correr o morir en Hispanoamérica) es el primer libro de la trilogía literatura juvenil de distopía y ciencia ficción homónima escrito por James Dashner. La novela fue publicada en octubre de 2009 por Delacorte Press, del grupo editorial Random House Mondadori. El autor también escribió dos secuelas más -para una trilogía en total- y una precuela titulada The Kill Order. Sinopsis Al despertar dentro de un oscuro ascensor en movimiento, Thomas no logra recordar ni su nombre. No sabe quién es. Tampoco hacia dónde va. Pero no está solo: cuando La Caja llega a su destino, las puertas se abren y se ve rodeado por un grupo de jóvenes (todos hombres). "Bienvenido al Claro/Área, Novato". El Claro/Área es un espacio abierto cercado por muros gigantescos llenos de vegetación. Al igual que Thomas, ninguno de ellos sabe cómo ha llegado allí. Ni por qué. De lo que están seguros es de que cada mañana las puertas de piedra que los separa del laberinto que los rodea se abren y por la noche, se cierran. Y que cada mes alguien nuevo es entregado por el ascensor. Hasta que Teresa Agnes aparece, y cambia la vida de todos los integrantes del área. Un hecho altera de forma radical la rutina del lugar: llega una chica, la primera enviada al Claro/Área, y más sorprendente todavía es el mensaje que trae. Thomas será más importante de lo que imagina. Pero para eso deberá descubrir los sombríos secretos guardados en su mente. Por alguna razón, sabe que para lograrlo debe correr. Correr será la clave, o morirá. Personajes *'Thomas:' el protagonista principal de la historia. Es un chico adolescente, despierta en La Caja sin memorias de su vida pasada, excepto por su nombre. Luego de su llegada muchos acontecimientos extraños comienzan a suceder, sintiéndose responsable por la mayoría de ellos. No tolera a Gally, amigo cercano de Chuck, Alby, Newt y Minho. *'Teresa:' es la única chica en todo el área y la última persona en ser enviada a través de la Caja. Ella desencadenará una serie de sucesos extraños. Ella y Thomas tienen un don que los hacen diferentes, es la capacidad de comunicarse telepáticamente. *'Alby:' es el líder y uno de los chicos mayores del Claro/Área, chico de piel oscura, pelo corto. De carácter fuerte. *'Chuck:' el mejor amigo de Thomas en el Claro/Área. Era el habitante más nuevo hasta que Thomas llegó. Se caracteriza por hablar hasta los codos, volviéndose intolerable la mayoría de las veces. Busca ser amigo de todos. *'Minho :' el líder (guardián en España) de los corredores, encargados de explorar el Laberinto. Único sobreviviente a una noche en el laberinto junto con Thomas. *'Newt :' segundo al mando en el Claro/Área. Solía ser un corredor hasta que abandonó debido a una lesión en la pierna. Amigo cercano a Thomas. *'Gally:' el líder (guardián en España) de los constructores, tiene un obvio rencor hacia Thomas. Ha pasado por la "Transformación" y dice haber visto a Thomas en ella. Y acaba matando a Chuck *'Ben:' antiguo habitante del Claro/Área, es desterrado por atacar a Thomas. *'Frypan' (Fritanga en España, Sartén en Hispanoamérica):es el cocinero y el encargado (guardián en España) de la cocina. * Winston: el guardián de los carniceros. Criaturas Del laberinto * ' Grievers:' Laceradores (en España) / Penitentes (en Latinoamérica). Monstruos que salen al Laberinto de noche y ocasionalmente en el día. Éstos tratan de matar a los habitantes del Claro/Área. Son creados por C.R.U.E.L.(Catástrofe y Ruina Universal: Experimento Letal) o (Catástrofe Radical: Unidad de Experimentos Letales (en España)) * ' Cuchilla Escarabajos:' Son criaturas metálicas que espían a los habitantes dentro y fuera del Claro/Área. Títulos de la serie # "The Maze Runner" ("El corredor del laberinto" en España. "Correr o morir" en Latinoamérica) # "The Maze Runner, The Scorch Trials" ("Las Pruebas" en España. "Prueba de fuego" en Latinoamérica) # "The Maze Runner, The Death Cure" ("La Cura Mortal" en España) # "The Kill Order" precuela ("El Destello" en España. "Virus letal" en Latinoamérica) # "The Maze Runner, Secret Files" ("Expedientes secretos" en Latinoamérica) # "The Fever Code" (2016) The Fever Code El 25 de septiembre del 2014, James Dashner anunció desde su cuenta de Twitter, confirmando que comenzara a escribir otra precuela para la serie "The Maze Runner". "I’m so excited to write #TheFeverCode. I give you my word, to the utmost extent of my capacity, it’ll be the best book I’ve ever written." Estoy tan emocionado de escribir #TheFeverCode. Te doy mi palabra, hasta el máximo alcance de mi capacidad, que va a ser el mejor libro que he escrito. También MTV publicó un artículo en el cual destaca que la precuela saldrá a la luz para el 2016. Además James habla que esta nueva historia comenzara desde el comienzo de la vida de Thomas, Newt, Minho y todos los demás habitantes del Área hasta el momento en que Thomas sube al elevador para ir a el Área. Adaptación cinematográfica La película basada en el libro, se estrenó a mediados en septiembre de 2014 en todo el mundo. Está dirigida por Wes Ball y protagonizada por Dylan O'Brien, Thomas Sangster, Kaya Scodelario, Will Poulter, Ki Hong Lee, Blake Cooper y Jacob Latimore. Referencias Enlaces externos * Sitio Oficial en inglés * Ficha española del libro * Tráiler en español * Tráiler en inglés Categoría:Novelas de 2009 Categoría:Novelas de ciencia ficción Categoría:Literatura juvenil